


Laser Tag

by LaPotatoQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPotatoQueen/pseuds/LaPotatoQueen
Summary: Dean, Castiel and friends are spending the evening at the Laser Tag. Some cute stuff from a prompt I saw on Tumblr.





	Laser Tag

Castiel was furious. Dean had been tricking him since the beginning of the game and had killed him at least five times in some sorts of barely legal maneuvers. It was time for his revenge. Hidden under a staircase, waiting patiently in the dark, Castiel clutched his laser gun against his chest, his heart beating fast. Benny passed right in front of his hideout without seeing him. Perfect. He was on Dean's team but Castiel didn't bother going after him. He had only one target and he could stay hidden until the very end of the game to get his revenge. 

Dean was searching the whole freaking place for Castiel. This evening had been so much fun. The utter frustration on Castiel’s face every time he killed him was priceless. He laughed just thinking about it. Since about twenty minutes ago, he hadn’t been able to find him though. The bastard must have been hiding or, even better, preparing a revenge. Dean was so concentrated by his task of finding Castiel that he got stupidly killed at least twice. 

After what seemed a while to Castiel's patience, Dean walked in front of him, unaware of what was being plotted against him. Castiel surged from his crouch, pushed Dean against the nearest wall and with his hands in Dean's hair, he kissed him with passion. The kiss was borderline erotic and they only separated when they were out of breath. For a half second, they stared in each others eyes, mischief and lust glowing. Then, a huge smirk on his face, Castiel pushed himself away from Dean and shot him on the chest. Dean's pads went black. 

"You bastard!" Dean said and, as Castiel was running away, he screamed: "you ain't getting any tonight!"


End file.
